Blondie Lockes
|birthday=September 9 |side=Royal |roommate=C.A. Cupid |bffas=Apple White and Briar Beauty |log= }} Blondie Lockes is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is Daughter of goldiLocks (called The Three Little Bears ) the next Goldilocks, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side, because she wants to fit in with the royal crowd and keep their respect. In general, this seems to work. Most Royals treat her as one of their own, even if they are annoyed by her insistent push into their group. Blondie is oblivious to this and continues to think she has to prove herself to her friends. One of the ways she makes herself a big persona at Ever After High is her MirrorCast news show, which even the teachers watch. Portrayers In English, Blondie Lockes is voiced by Julie Maddalena Kliewer. In Latin American Spanish, she's voiced by Claudia Bramnfsette. Character Personality Blondie is the archetypal high school socialite - she's charming, she's congenial, and she has high standards. But there's just one problem; Blondie lacks the prestige of royalty and thus feels all the more excluded from what she considers a clique of princesses. Wanting nothing more than to feel like a member of the big leagues, Blondie tends to exaggerate (read: lie) about her fairy tale heritage, at one point insisting that she was a princess herself. Despite the fact that these mostly fall on deaf earsBlondie Lockes's 'Signature - Royals' diary, Blondie nonetheless remains a pretty well-known student at Ever After High. She runs a school vlog called Just Right from her MirrorPad, where she becomes a primary source for news, exploits, and gossip. Blondie is also known for her tendency to nitpick and criticize seemingly insignificant details, due to her wanting everything to be "just right" - her personal lingo for "perfection". Everything from the foods she eats to the mirrors she uses has to meet every ridiculous standard, which can change just as easily as her mood. In addition, Blondie also has become infamous for her lack of regard for other people's items or space, to the point of stealing stuff from her friends and completely disregarding their privacy, something done easily thanks to her ability to unlock any locked door. She isn't malicious, however, and just has a genuine lack of knowledge of her friends' boundaries and social cues. Appearance As her name implies, Blondie's most noticeable feature are her beautiful golden curls. Following suit, her features are predominantly youthful, such as her round cheeks, dainty smile, and bright dark-blue large eyes. As the next Goldilocks, Blondie is easily befitting her description. Her signature color scheme leans on pale blues and yellows, and she dresses in childish Victorian-esque fashions such as Alice bands, ribbons, and innocent bear prints. She usually keeps her hair pulled back in a blue Alice-band headband with a bear design in the middle of the bow of it. Interests Blondie is the renowned host for Just Right; she spends most of her time broadcasting the latest news around Ever After. Given the fact that she's social, she uses Just Right as a second voice to advocate what other people want to say but cannot directly. As Just Right is also used for gossip, Blondie considers researching other people a good way for her to get to know everyone better, although she is considered as pushy. Fairy tale Relationships Family She is the daughter of Goldilocks. Blondie often claims that her mother is a queen in a faraway land, but this is not true. At most, Blondie is a mayor's daughter. Friends Apple White and Briar Beauty consider her as a friend. Holly O'Hair also lists her as a best friend in her profile, due to the fact that she helps Holly unlock doors. She also spends a great deal of time with Dexter Charming and Humphrey Dumpty, as they are the technical crew of her MirrorCast show. Pet In The Storybook of Legends, Blondie gets a baby bear whom she calls Grizz. Romance Blondie currently has no one, but is eager to meet her very own "Prince Charming". Timeline * May 30, 2013: Blondie Lockes makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * May 31, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Blondie Lockes. * Early July, 2013: Blondie Lockes makes her diary debut in Briar Beauty's 'Signature - Royals' diary. * August 20, 2013: Blondie Lockes makes her book debut in "Briar Beauty's Story". * November 12, 2013: Blondie Lockes' profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. * November 12, 2013: Blondie Lockes' profile art is revealed. * Late November, 2013: Blondie Lockes' first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Royals' series. Gallery Blondie_Lockes_Profile_Art_Work_II.jpg Profile art - Thronecoming Blondie.jpg Profile art - Thronecoming Blondie II.png Profile art - Through the Woods Blondie.jpg Profile art - Enchanted Picnic Blondie.jpg Profile art - Just Sweet Blondie.jpg Profile art - Birthday Ball Blondie.jpg Profile art - Epic Winter Blondie.png Melissa Yu book art - Blondie I.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Blondie II.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Blondie TC.jpg Epic winter - blondie, farrah and ashlynn.jpg Epic winter - blondie, ashlynn, briar, crystal and farrah.jpg Epic Winter - Hunter, Jillian, Blondie, Ducchess and Dexter.png Legacy Day Blondie Lockes.PNG References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals